culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Fade to Grey (Visage song)
| Recorded = | Genre = |new wave }} | Length = 4:02 (album version) 3:50 (single edit) | Label = Polydor | Writer = }} | Producer = | Certification = | Last single = "Tar" (1979) | This single = "Fade to Grey" (1980) | Next single = "Mind of a Toy" (1981) | Misc = }} "Fade to Grey" is the second single by the British new wave band Visage, released on Polydor Records in 1980. The song was the band's most successful single. It entered the singles charts in late 1980, peaking at no. 8 in the UK Singles Chart and reaching no. 1 in Germany and Switzerland. Steve Strange was on lead vocals, meanwhile the French lyrics were spoken by Rusty Egan's Belgian girlfriend Brigitte Arens. The music video became one of the first videoclips that Kevin Godley and Lol Creme directed, before they became known for their works with the Police, Duran Duran and Herbie Hancock. Background "Fade to Grey" was Visage's second single, but their first release on a major label, Polydor. It was released in 1980, on the same day as the band's debut album, Visage. "Fade to Grey" charted around Europe in late 1980/early 1981, becoming a Top 10 hit in the UK, a Top 5 hit in five countries, and no. 1 in Germany and Switzerland. The song is sung in English and spoken in French. A remix by Bassheads/Andy Stevenson was released in 1993 to promote the Fade to Grey – The Best of Visage compilation (an updated re-release of 1983's Fade to Grey – The Singles Collection). The new version became a modest Top 40 hit in the UK, peaking at no. 39. In 2008, Strange appeared on the BBC series Ashes to Ashes performing the song in the Blitz nightclub. In 2014, Visage released "Fade To Grey (Orchestral)", a new version of the song re-recorded with a symphony orchestra. This followed the band's appearance at the 2014 World Ski Jumping Championships in Prague, Czech Republic, where they played a ten-song set backed by the Czech Synthosymphonica Orchestra. The band also released an album, Orchestral, which featured several classic Visage songs rerecorded with the orchestra. Authorship On the album the song is credited to Billy Currie, Chris Payne and Midge Ure. There are no known legal cases concerning the authorship. Currie and Payne worked on the instrumental part during the sound checks on Gary Numan's 1979 tour. Cedric Sharpley, the drummer of the Numan's backing band was also heavily involved. In those days it was called "Toot City". While setting the track listing of the Visage album, Midge Ure suggested the use of the melody and wrote the song's lyrics. The song features the same lyrics in two languages, English and French. The English lyrics are sung whereas the French lyrics are spoken by a female voice. Steve Strange and Ure both claimed to have been the one who came up with the idea for the French vocal in the track. On the finished track, the French vocal was performed by Brigitte Arens, a young student from Luxembourg who was Rusty Egan's girlfriend at the time. In his 2002 autobiography, Strange said it was not fair to credit the song to Ure, Currie and Payne only, since his input was significant and he was "the focal point of the group". Music video Visage's first music video was directed by Godley & Creme. The idea for the storyline was from Strange, whose body was covered with silver paint in the video. His friend, Julia Fodor, mimed the French lyrics in the video. The clip was included on band's 1986 video release, Visage. Track listings * 7" single (1980) :A. "Fade to Grey" – 3:50 :B. "The Steps" – 3:13 * 12" single (1980) :A. "Fade to Grey" – 6:17 :B. "The Steps" – 3:13 * CD maxi-single (1993) # "Fade to Grey" (Bassheads 7" Edit) – 3:22 # "Fade to Grey" (7" Remix) – 3:37 # "Fade to Grey" (Original 7" Mix) – 3:51 # "Fade to Grey" (Wild Cat Mix) – 7:48 * 12" single (1993) :A1. "Fade to Grey" (Bassheads Vocal Mix) – 7:11 :A2. "Fade to Grey" (Bassheads Dub Mix) – 7:35 :A3. "Fade to Grey" (Bassheads Trance Mix) – 7:28 :B1. "Fade to Grey" (Original Mix) – 3:51 :B2. "Fade to Grey" (Subliminal Mix) – 5:16 :B3. "Fade to Grey" (12" Mix) – 8:06 * Orchestral version (2014) # Fade To Grey (Orchestral Version) # Fade To Grey (Main Version) # Fade To Grey (Extended Version) # Fade To Grey (Extended Instrumental) # Fade To Grey (Orchestral Instrumental) # Fade To Grey (Orchestral Radio Version) # Fade To Grey (Orcapella) Personnel * Steve Strange – lead vocals * Brigitte Arens – French vocals * Midge Ure – backing vocals * Rusty Egan – backing vocals * Billy Currie – synthesizer, electric violin * Chris Payne – synthesizer, viola * Cedric Sharpley – drums, electronic drums programming Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales |salesamount=668,000|salesref= |recent=false}} Cover versions Mark 'Oh cover German DJ Mark 'Oh covered "Fade to Grey" in 1996. His version reached no. 11 in Germany and was a Top 40 hit in Switzerland, Austria, Finland and the Netherlands. Other cover versions * In 1994, the Italian electronic group Datura made a version of "Fade to Grey" with a re-recorded vocal track by Steve Strange singing lyrics specifically for this version. The single peaked at no. 5 in the Italian singles chart. * "Fade to Grey" was covered by former Information Society singer Christopher Anton for a maxi single to commemorate the song's 30th anniversary in 2010. Influence * In the official U2 autobiography, Bono claims that Adam Clayton was trying to work out how to play the bassline of "Fade to Grey" and his attempt became "New Year's Day", U2's first Top 10 single. See also *List of number-one hits of 1981 (Germany) *List of number-one singles of the 1980s (Switzerland) References Bibliography * Category:1980 songs Category:1980 singles Category:1993 singles Category:1994 singles Category:1996 singles Category:Multilingual songs Category:Music videos directed by Godley and Creme Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Songs written by Billy Currie Category:Songs written by Midge Ure Category:Visage songs